


Impersonal affair

by Anuna



Series: bad romance [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, explicit content, part of a series, physical intimacy, read author's note for additional warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/pseuds/Anuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a saying in a spy world - "It's not personal". Skye loathes it with all her might, but lately she's been using it pretty often. Because what she has with Ward is definitely, surely, not personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impersonal affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSummerDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSummerDay/gifts).



> I wanted to give you guys a heads up and warn you that this fic contains non graphic description of sexual encounter during period, which is something that could potentially bother some people, so i thought a warning would be fair.

It's not personal.

 

Skye hates that phrase, probably more than any other phrase in the world, she loathes it and never uses it, or at least she never did before. However right now Ward's dick inside her should feel all kinds of personal, considering how hard he's fucking her and how she's goading him to do it harder and faster and how her breasts are bouncing and her hair is probably all sorts of messed up. Skye knows he likes her breasts, knows because he always holds them like a treasure (and watching him as he puts his mouth on her and moans in the process does awesome things to her ego). But he can't see her breasts from his position behind her, where he's holding her hips and pulling her backwards and treating her body like personal possession. And Skye is moaning, loudly, and saying things she'd never say anywhere to anyone else. But it's fine. Being fucked into the pillow like this is perfectly fine because it's simply not personal. She's fucking Ward because it feels so damn _good_ and because it doesn't mean anything and she can pick up her clothes from the floor when they're done and leave.

 

It's just good fucking sex. With Ward. Who can fuck for hours and leave her wanting more. And not personal is just appropriate for this, she thinks.

 

She wants to ride him, she wants to watch his face just before she makes him come. She wants to ride his face and hold the headboard and scream into the ceiling, like she's having the best sex of her life. (And maybe she is. She probably is, until the next time at least.) She tells herself that she hates the bastard, but he fucks so good and she wants to spend next forty eight hours with him between her legs.

 

Just when she intends to tell him to fuck her harder, he pulls her up to her knees. This angle is a tight fit but it's worth it, because he bites her shoulder and her neck and his hands are busy everywhere. Skye lets him handle her the way he wants to, and that's something that never happens, except it happens in bed. He groans into her ear as his digits dig into the flesh of her ass, he tells her she's so good and sneaks his right hand in front of her to settle between her legs as his left slides up her side and covers entire breast. Skye lets out a sound that's somewhere between a moan and a scream because his dick is inside her and her earlobe is between his teeth and his fingers are literally _playing_ with her.

 

“Will you quake for me, Skye?” he asks and his tone is so dirty she's almost granting his wish.

 

“Fuck you,” she barely manages between her moans and she can picture his smirk when he says

 

“You already are.”

 

And then he bites her, the tender spot between her neck and her shoulder and she's gone. The bed rattles and something clatters to the floor and he pulls her hair to tilt her face, halfway reaching her lips. Then he pushes her onto all fours again to fuck her while holding onto her ass. Skye is in a state of bliss, feeling aftershocks mixed with Ward pounding into her until he goes rigid and curses out loud. Then he pulls out and she tells herself she doesn't miss him, besides she can turn around and observe the look on his face when he falls backwards onto bed.

 

“Already done?” she taunts. He's panting because that was a long and hard fuck even for their standards (she doesn't think about the fact that they've done this enough times to have standards in the first place).

 

“Try me,” he says, comfortably folding his arms under his head.

 

Skye's conflicted for a moment. She really, really wants to ride him and watch him as she does it; put her hands on his chest and feel his hands on her tits, but she also wants to make him lose it, she wants to make him beg. She eyes his dick, wraps her hand around it and leans down.

 

“Try to hold it,” she says, smirking before she takes him into his mouth and watching how his smirk disappears the very moment her tongue is on him. Ten minutes later he's begging just like she wanted, so she pulls him out of her mouth and moves to straddle his hips. Her eyes roll back when she sinks down – he's hard and so big it almost hurts, but it's the good kind of hurt that goes away as soon as she starts moving.

 

With her hands on his ribcage and his on her hips she rides him until they both reach oblivion.

 

*

 

There's something satisfying about owning Grant Ward so thoroughly, that she can reduce him to nondescript sounds with a blowjob.

 

He's asleep. And he's an easy prey like that. She just came out of the shower and should go to kitchen to find something to eat, but there he is, asleep and lightly snoring. And she thinks, if he feels comfortable enough to snore he either trusts her or something is really wrong with him.

 

She definitely won't try to shoot him again, and he probably knows that very well.

 

Shoving the issue of such kind of implicit knowledge aside, she crawls over the bed towards him and pulls the sheet down. He sighs. She stretches between his legs and kisses his inner thigh. He stirs a little bit but doesn't wake. She wore him out. The thought makes her feel pleased as she licks her lips, opens her mouth and pulls him inside.

 

The thing is, she doesn't always enjoy this. There were guys she fucked but them she would never put in her mouth. Ward is different somehow, there's nothing off putting about the act when it's with him, he's always clean, always warm and smelling in that unique way she came to associate with tightness between her legs and a good fuck after. And then there's the fact that he lets her do this to him, put so much power into her hands, literal and symbolic and for a moment there's nothing but this.

 

Skye starts to suck and he wakes. A lazy smile stretches across his face, he buries his hand into her hair and she lets him set the rhythm. He starts with the usual _that's it_ , and _yes, like that_ , and proceeds to lose coherency until he's gone. Then she wipes her mouth and climbs over him until she's straddling his face. Ten minutes later she is so thoroughly fucked she can only scream.

 

*

 

It's not a relationship, of course. It's simply sex with some kind of regularity, as much as circumstances allow. Skye absolutely doesn't crave each and every encounter and doesn't plan ahead; and most importantly she doesn't coordinate her own activities with Ward's, so when she goes off the grid for couple of days, his job of finding her is excruciatingly hard.

 

Especially when they meet in his safe houses.

 

Not SHIELD's. Not Hydra's. _Ward's_. Times have changed. Desperation has a way of changing a person. Skye has long ago stopped being picky about her allies. Ward told her he never expected to see her becoming a politician as they lay in bed the last time around. She had a nasty bruise along her side and he kept touching it, gently. Skye thought it was sweet but she didn't tell him. They didn't do sweet.

 

They do greedy and intense and hard. They do quickies on the floor and and they do it against the kitchen counter while she's making coffee. And when Ward lifts her up and sneaks his hand between her legs, she sighs into his mouth. After, they drink coffee right where they just fucked. Ward's got a dreamy look on his face and he's smiling, and Skye doesn't say anything. She thinks how this is fun, quality sex that brings her relief between missions and wonders where should she fuck him next. She isn't aware she's smiling as well.

 

*

 

And then there's that one mission where she pulls off impossible, fooling all the parties involved and making Ward say how he didn't see that coming. Her move was genius, and if she is honest with herself it was textbook Grant Ward move. He played backup without a hitch, completely relying on her. They left in blaze of glory, leaving the confused agents from registration initiative with gaping mouths.

 

Ward drives them to her little safe place. It's a cozy little apartment, surrounded with lot of other similar apartments, where they don't attract much attention, and if she is limping, people who saw them coming into the apartment building might have just assumed that she is drunk.

 

There's nothing like the taste of victory and successful cooperation and they start to kiss gleefully. It's only when Ward backs her up against kitchen isle that she remembers her current predicament. No matter how much she wants a good, hard fuck right now, she isn't going to strip naked and face a negative reaction of some kind when Ward realizes she is having her period.

 

Skye puts her palm on his chest and presses her lips together. It takes him a moment to realize she wants him to stop.

 

“What's the matter?” he asks, still pressed against her. Skye can feel his hard dick and she's acutely aware how horny she is.

 

“Ah, that time of the month?” she says hoping she wouldn't have to explain any further. He understands and nods.

 

“Okay,” he says. “And? I mean, it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you -”

 

Skye blinks. She should tell him no but her body wants her to say yes. His palm sliding up the back of her neck and his lips against hers are not helping. Or maybe they are. She moans and feels his hands under her top and knows that it's a lost battle. He puts his hands on her breasts and she's struggling with his pants to reach his dick. If anything she can give him a blow job.

 

They get naked. She's tuned on and her lower back is sore and Ward's weight is wonderful on her. He enters her and her eyes are rolling back, her hips are meeting his as he fucks her, slow and careful. It's still intense, the way he kisses her and pins her down and growls against her skin and the way he makes her come, twice. But it's different in some subtle way she cannot grasp. She takes him with her for a shower where he fucks her from behind as she's pressed against wet ceramic tiles. Everything is slippery and messy but the orgasm feels like she's exploding from inside.

 

And later she's falling asleep with Ward curled around her and the ache in her abdomen has been reduced to dull pulsing, She suddenly realizes she feels happy and she smiles and that's when Ward kisses her, affectionately and then it's clear, shockingly and completely clear that it's not just sex any more.

 

_Fuck_ , she thinks.  


End file.
